The Fourth Child
by loneonyxwolf
Summary: Naruto is Nephilim, mix blood of his father Sparda and an Arc-Angel named Sonja. Naruto was place hidden among the humans in the shinobi world with he father raising him in secret away from praying eyes of his first children or his enemies. This continued for 5 years until Sparda disappeared. Now Naruto must bring two war forces together. (Female Dante, Vergil, Nero) (Small harem)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is purely for my entertainment and I can't get this damn story out of my head.**  
**And writers block on my other stories.**  
**oh and also, if you guys haven't notice I edit the first chapter to Dragoness and Her Vampyre Lord making it longer.**  
**On another note...**

**_Bio or Story setting: Naruto is Nephilim, mix blood of his father Sparda and an Arc-Angel named Sonja. Naruto was place hidden among the humans in the shinobi world with he father raising him in secret away from praying eyes of his first children or his enemies. This continued for 5 years until his father disappeared without a trace leaving behind his Nephilim Son. Only to leave his son his sword Force Edge and Yamato. Along with these two swords Naruto was also left with a scroll about way he left and his eldest sister amulet. (Dante, Vergil, and Nero are all girls btw) For the next several years Naruto has trained himself in secret and stayed hidden as long as he could. Now at the end of his graduating year for a Shinobi Naruto will have to face his father's enemies. Along with his sibling he hopes if they can find him. _**

* * *

_'hi'_ thinking

"Yo" Speaking

**_'Hmm'_** Demon or etc thinking

**"Hello"** Demon or Etc speaking

_"Jutsu, attack", or lettering  
_

_**Location change, POV change, Chapter starting **_

() - translation or Author Note

* * *

_**Chapter I: Naruto Sparda found**_

Naruto Sparda only male born of the Sparda bloodline. And fourth child of the Dark Knight.

Naruto is 12 years old. shining silver hair (Think of Nero hair style), silver icy blue eyes, pale skin, lean well-developed figure that is built for speed, power, and water like movements. He stood at 5 ft and 11 inches tall and was the tallest boy in his class. Also the most popular. Much to his dismay if he admitted it. He wasn't an emo by all standers, his angel blood made him kind, or that was the theory. Alot of times Naruto just wanted to bitch slap some fangirls but his dad given him some morals to live by. One was never bring harm to a girl unless the bitch is trying to kill you.

Only then you have all right to slap her or as his dad put it 'I am about to put the fear of HELL IN YOU'. His dad was quite colorful when coming up with lame jokes that still made him laugh.

He is wearing black anbu combat boots, black anbu pants, a mid-night blue thin cotton shirt with a v-neck. for a trench coat Naruto wore a black leather coat that came down to his ankles. It had a three layer design with black outside, a white cloth in the middle, and crimson red silk in the interior design. He had the sleeves of the arms folded up to come up to his elbows (Think of Ichigo's Bankai coat as Naruto's trench coat)

At his waist hangs a loose black leather belt holding two of his three swords. One being an all black Shirasaya sword he called Kage gādo (Shadow Guard), the Other being Yamato whom once belonged to his Eldest sister Vergil. His Father's sword Force Edge is next to him laying on his class room desk. They hanged samurai style on his left waist as the belt hugged them just right.

He had a golden amulet with a very nice ruby as a memento from his father that this amulet originally belong to his Eldest sister Vergil as well but his eldest sister fell and now is serving time in hell. At least that is what his dad said. Her sentence should be up soon if the timing was right. This was the only son of the Dark Knight Sparda and Sonja an Arc-Angel.

And right now he is suffering though the Ninja Academy. Yes he didn't mind humans and he knew full well what he is but damn these girls were some what annoying. He was a patient person or being which ever but Aki Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha get on his damn nervous. Aki always wants him to teach her jutsu and Sasuke demands his swords.

First problem is being he was Nephilim meaning he could learn jutsu but he could learn spells and Magic like Angels while he can use demon spells too thanks to his devil's blood. While Mana and Youki are to different energies Naruto mostly relies on Taijutsu and Kenjutsu along with his extreme speed and flexible body to get out of problems quickly. Not saying he can't use chakra or anything but Spells were easier for him. He only used chakra to make his swords sharper, increase his speed, strength, and maybe just maybe learn some jutsu.

Though Jutsu were useful he will never deny that. He only could do a few or more over he only wanted to learn a few such as the Shunshin, Kage Bunshin, and finally the famous Silent Killing Technique. Those he wanted to learn. Other Magic and Demonic magic can do some things normal ninjas can't like use the element ice without an Element Bloodline. But since his father was never REALLY big on spells and magic Naruto didn't have any to use or learn. So he made deal with using his chakra and learning many jutsus though he will most likely only have a few. But just because he only has a few Naruto will master them to the point of needing only to think about it or have one hand-sign.

Second Naruto weapons are not meant for human use. The demonic aura of Yamato would destroy the Uchiha's mind and if they trained with him they would most likely die within the first hour or so cause he needed insane training to even feel a burning feeling in his muscles. And since he is immortal in some fashion he won't he that easily killed by a kunai though the heart. Hell he wold only grunt if he was stabbed. Which will bring up another topic but for later.

_'And today was the day I am suppose to get with a Genin team. I have better luck leaving the Village and hunting down demons'_ thought of the male Sparda as thoughts ringed in his head. He was really, really bored. And until the seal place on him by his father goes away he can't fight anyone higher than a Kage. Jounin will give him trouble and report it to the Hokage. Chunin are a bit easier but they tend to talk to much and it annoys the fuck out of him. Genin are worth mentioning cause all they do is boost about their skills

He snapped his head to the door when he felt Iruka one of the Chunin sensei coming down the hall in a hurried fashion. He just raised his eyebrow seeing as he can in fact here the Chunin pants of breathe.

Not a second later Naruto saw Iruka come in with an out of breath appearance.

Odd what could make a teacher run so fast?

"Naruto Sparda please report to the Hokage tower" Iruka said. Only to watch Naruto shrug and pick up the large double edge sword and place it on his back to shortly leave the room. Though he felt the stares of his classmates.

It wasn't everyday a newly promoted Genin is called to meet the Hokage.

* * *

_**On the Way**_

Naruto is walking towards the Hokage tower only having the pleasure of being their once or twice before with his friend Aki. Even though Aki annoyed the ever-living fuck out of him the girl some how clawed her way into his heart and become precious to him. He also became friends with Mikoto, Anko, Kurenai, Hana, and Neko whom real name is Yugao. Although he felt like those women always stared at him for some odd reason as if expecting something wonderful to happen.

What? He was Nephilim not a god damn mind reader nor was he someone who understood a woman. That shit will escape him till the day he dies. And him being Half Devil and half Arc-Angel didn't help in this fact seeing as both do not die easy nor will it be soon will he die of old age.

Naruto could only wonder though what the Hokage wanted from him. He wasn't as friendly with the old man as he was with Mikoto, Aki, and Kurenai. Give or take a few people he was familiar with that he had a few friends. Though the only time he was called to the Hokage office were of two points in time. One being his father's disappearance and second being when he save Aki from some Lesser Demons known as Hell Prides.

His father's disappearance hit the Village sorta hard. He was a renown swordsman and was better than Kushina Uzumaki before she died after the sealing of the Kyuubi in her daughter Aki. Sparda disappeared shortly after only leaving Naruto a note of where he disappeared to.

His father's note contained graving news that Mundus was acting up and would be only a matter of time before Hell's Gate was open in every human realm across reality. Knowing his dad that would be last letter he gotten from his old man, Naruto knew his father wouldn't be coming back. Sparda already went off to face his last moments sealing the last of the demons and Devils away though Naruto had to guess that the Seal was slipping because of some fool wanting to take the other half of father's blade.

Second time he was called to the Office was to explain how he killed the demons so easy. Naruto told them a white lie saying his father and his father before that has done it for a long time and it sort of become a clan thing. It also had to due with their 'Blood-line' of high-speed healing and stamina making them perfect warriors to kill the Lesser demons. Naruto made up a fake back story of how his family had killed and fought so many demons that they developed this healing and stamina over centuries of fighting the demons. Thus leaving them with a much, much stronger body than normal humans. This lead to his family having High speed Regeneration, Heighten senses, speed, strength, reflexes, a sixth sense to feeling out demonic energies. Naruto also given a theory about why this happen to them is most likely due to being exposed to so much demonic energy. Normally a demon's demonic power is toxic to humans. But some how it effected his family to the extent of mutating their genes and bodies to becoming stronger.

Needless to say the Hokage was blown back by this. He was surprised that the old man believed him but didn't question it nor did Naruto voice his reaction... If these people or humans found out he was honestly Half Devil and Half Arc-Angel then it would be very bad for him. He was already having enough trouble as it is seeing as the council wants him to marry into their families or share some secrets. Which he can't and won't for very good reasons.

A bunch of humans carrying Devil Arms that also have access to a supernatural energy is NOT a good mix seeing as these people are in a Cold War state even if they aren't at war. This world seems plagued with War. That and the fact in hindsight they would be willing to open the Demonic World to let demons out to gain such power is not good for the human realms. So Naruto kept quiet about this matter about Devil Arms and such, but he has been called out by Jounin and Chunin alike to what to do when they face a Lesser Demon.

Naruto did inform the staff that there are more powerful demons a race known as Devils that were on a whole another level than Lesser Demons, Mid Demons, High Demons, Great Demons, and Demon Lords. Devils were by far the strongest type of Demon even though their aren't many. Naruto warned every Nin in the Leaf Village while they could take on a High Demon if on a team and if they had the right tools and if they were lucky as hell to kill it. But a Demon Lord and a Devil were beyond their reach and will never get the chance to beat one. If they tried then they would be facing their own death. Naruto also went on to explain that most of the more powerful demons are locked away thanks to a Devil that took the sides of humans. But he only briefly said it was a story for another time to stop them from asking questions. If he explained everything like his father did to him then everyone would either be scared, confused, or in a coma... So in thus his Dad's Name and last name became their Clan Name.

The Sparda Clan.

That was blown over Naruto was appointed head of the new and instated Sparda Clan. That's right Naruto is in fact clan head of the Sparda Clan. And since his Regeneration power is seen as a Kekkei Genkai these humans want to put him into the CRA. Not that he minded having many lovers but he made it perfectly clear he was choosing his lovers. but he needed to find at least 4 lovers before he makes Jounin or the Civilian Council can step in and pick for him. And he rather not taint his blood with the low lives or lairs, thieves, and murders.

He knew like the Hokage that the Civilian Council has been corrupted and abusing their power. But unlike the Old Man Naruto had no secret scrolls or anything in his small compound meaning everything worth of value to him is carried on him. Such as his swords, his amulet, and what ever else he has on him. Unlucky for the humans, Devils carried everything they needed on them. And since they could survive without food or rest for a several days that means his body is much more durable than any Jounin or Anbu. Hell his Nephilim body allows him to be stronger than most demons and angels without trying.

But controlling those said powers is tricky and since he was both Demonic and Angelic in nature then he had a switch he like to flip time to time. In battle he was cold, cruel, and brutal. Out of battle well he was an angel, ironically as it is. His father didn't go into detail about his Angel power because simply the man never took time to learn about that race of beings. He was annoyed enough by his own race seeing as they made a fucking mess of ranking systems and such. No wonder why Mundus underestimated his father. The man was a good fight and all around power house. But when it came to smarts he's just as bright as an idiot washing his car in the rain.

Sad really cause he given the power to some demons to become Devils who had no right to becoming Devils first. In demonic culture becoming a Devil was the Highest honor one can gain. Naruto's father was Born with the power of a Devil same as Mundus thus is why they were the strongest Devils. But all that changed when Sparda turn on him demonic home and sealing away the humans from the demon world. No one but Naruto knew why his father did it.

Many claim he 'woke up to justice' while others see him as some what of a damned angel trying to reclaim his place in heaven. Others see him as a god that came in and fought the demon scum.

In all honestly that might be a good cover. But in reality Sparda was just really bored. He went with the Dark Knight thing after he fell in love with Eva and fought even harder to keep her and the humans safe. This than attracted the attention of Naruto's mother Sonja whom fell in love with the Knight and given birth to him after the war was finally over. Sparda had a total of 3 lovers. One a witch, one a normal human, and the last and Angel.

It wasn't him waking up to justice or anything. It was more like his father gaining a higher understanding of Creation and awaking to those thoughts... So yeah Sparda was just kinda bored in the beginning. One thing his dad loved just as much as the women he bedded was fighting. And it was a guilty pleasure Naruto shared with his father, cause the only thing Naruto could ever love more than fighting is his kids and the woman or women he will love.

Naruto didn't know though how it will affect him. Half of him is Arc-Angel so he had to figure that out on his own pretty much. He honestly only thought he will get multiple lovers but he has to be in love with them for it too work out. He didn't know hell, he is problem the only Nephilim left in creation. He was flying by the seat of his damn pants most the time. He could lie but he had to lie by telling the truth. Talk about damn confusing and nail-biting nerves.

To put it simply half the time Naruto feels like being kind and nice the other he feels like being a sarcastic jackass and not caring about anything.

Like someone with sun glasses has two pills a red and blue one. He is meant to choose one but in spite of them he would take both anyway.

That also bring Naruto to another problem his friend and himself are facing. One of many things have in common is a dislike for killing. Yes they knew from his father Sparda the world isn't Black and White like everyone paints it to be. There is gray and varying shades of it. You can commit an act of evil while it brought a positive effect. And the same can be said in the about a good act bringing harm.

Regardless of this Naruto made it to the Hokage tower and went inside without missing a beat. Walking pass the lady sitting at the front desk Naruto calmly knocked on the Kage door. When he heard 'Come in' Naruto entered without a problem and looked at the elderly man.

"You called Hokage-jiji?" Naruto asked with a sightly tilted head. He was never called here useless two things happen. One a Civilian Council meeting has taken place. Or some ninja had run into a Demon Nest so he was called on 'Expert' advice.

"Ah yes Naruto-kun I called you for a favor" The old man said. But from his body language and tone he seemed hesitant to ask.

Naruto made a motion for the old man to continue...

* * *

**_With Trish, Lady, Kat, and Dante_**

"I am telling you girls I am having a dream where I have a little brother!" Dante shouted as she whined about her dream. Its been a long time since Vergil her twin and varying other things happen to the girls.

(All the DMC Games already happen but one. So everyone is an adult. All but Naruto whom is 12 of age to humans and is the youngest of all his siblings both devil and angel.)

"Yeah yeah what ever" Trish waved her friend off. She didn't believe one of the last child of sparda was telling the truth of having a little brother. Simply because Male demons, Devils, and Angels are rare and hardly ever born. And when they are born they are either hunted down and killed or they are raped and killed.

Being anything of supernatural and you a male is kinda of a death sentence which doesn't make sense to Trish but she didn't care.

"Dante your full of it. You know how rare male Devils are. And if you did have a little brother you would be able to sense him" Lady said. She very much doubt her friend dream but she hates it when Dante gets the gut feeling in her stomach which normal than she is always right.

Though her losing streak is legendary. So it wouldn't be a surprise if it only turns out to be a dream.

"Well dreams have been know too sometimes connect two souls. So maybe Dante is telling the truth this time" Kat says. Which she got looks from the other two females minus Dante that could easily be seen as 'Your fucking kidding me'

"Thanks Kat-chan. Anyway I am telling the truth. And I know he exist I just can't find him..." Dante said although trailing off at the end as she thought why she just couldn't find this little boy whom is her baby brother. Not to mention Mundus's daughters, The other demons, and some angels might kill or hurt him. But something is blocking her sensing abilities. Like he is in another realm along with something on him that blocks her out for finding him.

Not to mention Nero the the third youngest and her little sister called her about this boy too.

While Dante had internal debate Kat just smiled at her friend glad she could help her out.

Trish and Lady just left to go shopping ingoring the two.

But Dante wasn't the only one having dreams of a little sibling.

* * *

**_With Hope, Iris, and Rose in Heaven... (I don't know where else to put the angels. So yeah)_**

Iris, Hope, and Rose are sitting at their mother castle in Heaven where she rules the southern part of the Kingdom since Kami is Vacation with her siblings Yami and Shinagami... The Arc-Angels have taken over and so far it has worked for the most part. Everything was peaceful until

"I am telling you Rose-Onee-sama I know what I saw in my dream!" A cute voice said to her older sister. Her name was Iris the youngest of Sonja daughters.

Next to her is Hope whom is in the middle and Rose who is the oldest.

"Yes I believe you my dear sister. But I am simply pointing out what I know. Their hasn't been a male born angel in over 3000 years since the Great War. Plus that male Angels are not only rare but you should be aware mother hasn't bed anyone since the war. Even then she was never pregnant" Rose spoke to her sister in a soft warm loving voice.

"But but"

"My my what is all the ruckus about girls?" A motherly voice came into where the girls are and stood before them was Sonja the Arc-Angel solely responsible for sealing away the demon world of Makai with Sparda along with his witch lover Eva.

"MAMA!" The three girls called out and race to hug their mother. Sonja just giggled at the antics of her girls.

"Hehe ok girls calm down and tell me what makes you upset" Sonja spoke softly which her voice sounded like music to the young female ears.

"Rose-onee-sama doesn't believe me when I say I found our long-lost baby brother" Iris pouted cutely

Sonja eyes went wide slightly for a second. Ahh her 'lost' son whom died during birth. She hasn't told her little ones of that simply because it hurt her heart. Children are very very precious in Heaven. Males are very rare which is why they like so many other races try to protect their males... Well all the other races but demons. As far as she knew all the Devils are now female. Some who was the last Sparda daughters including Mundus's daughters. Her thoughts went to Sparda her former Devil Lover.

During the war Sonja fell for the Dark Knight as he bravely fought against his own blood brother. After defeating his brother Sparda had three daughters. But he shortly died after disappearing. Shinagami told her Sparda didn't want to talk to any of the Angels and he would only come out of his part of Heaven when the moment was right. Though very few knew what the Dark Knight was planning. It is known though out heaven he was badly shaken after the death of his son whom died after birth. At least that is what they have been told.

"Well how about we all go to the art room and Iris can show us what he looks like?" Sonja asked her daughters to get nods and an excited smile from her youngest Daughter.

* * *

**_Heaven still: With Sparda_**

Sparda the legendary Dark Knight is now watch though a mirror over his son that he has hidden from Kami, his family, and Mundus's daughters whom no doubt are feeling his son's demonic blood becoming more and more noticeable as the Seal he placed on his son slowly fades away.

But Sparda gave a small smile as he watch his son speak to the Hokage about his stand as Clan Head in the Shinobi World.

Sparda himself hidden the fact that his son might very well indeed be the only Devil male and Angel male in creation. Which if any of the moe wild Clans or Races hear of this they will hunt him down quickly. So to keep his son safe he took advantage of all the Loop holes in creation he could to hide his son safely and raise him for the first five years of his life. He had to leave or the Shinagami would have sent Reapers to collect him. Since then Sparda has always kept a close eye on everyone to see if they found out about his son.

No doubt when Kami and Yami find out they will trying and mate with his son. Being born of Angel and Devil is Rare. But being born a male of both races is unheard of because of all the Nephilim Sparda has met. NONE of them are male. It's strictly an all female race so if news got out about a young male, unmated, unclaimed, and hybrid or Devil and Angel then shit would hit the fan. Also Sparda knew only a Nephilim can kill him or Mundus so that bastard is still alive for now.

Sighing Sparda made the image of his son disappear and double-check to see if anyone could get access to the images he saw. After checking and everything is clear Sparda went outside for a walk.

_'Grow well my son'_ Sparda thought as a small smile adored his face in pride as soon the seal will break releasing his son's full power.

* * *

_**Naruto Sparda Stats**_

_**Age: 12 (To Humans)**_

_**Threat: High A-Class.**_

_**Skills: Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and some Fuinjutsu.**_

_**Race: Nephilim (Devil/Arc-Angel)**_

_**Father: Sparda the Dark Knight.**_

_**Mother: Sonja the Arc-Angel.**_

_**Siblings: Dante, Vergil, Nero, Hope, Rose, Iris.**_

_**Devil Arms: Force Edge, Yamato, ?, ?, and ?**_

_**Guns: Eris and Alexia**_

**_Pairing: Unknown_**

**_Elemental Releases Thus far: Wind and Lighting._**

* * *

_**Stories coming out sooner (Or later):**_  
_**  
Chi No Purinsu Chapter VII**_

_**The Mark (Naruto/Dishonored crossover)**_

_**Hive Mind and of Human Heart (Naruto/Aliens/Predator Crossover)**_

_**The Princess from the Stars and Demon of the Past Chapter II**_

_**Naruto Inu Taisho Sparda Chapter II**_

_**The Elf Nin (Naruto only)**_

_**Her Guide and His Host. (Naruto Only)**_

_**Shinji's heir (Naruto only)**_

_**Survive (Secret)**_

_**Link between Forces (Secret)**_

_**Mid-Night Wings (Secret/Secret cross over)**_

_**The Familiar (Secret/Secret crossover)**_

_**The Force of Will and Mind (Secret/Secret crossover)**_

_**Elemental Eyes** **(Secret)**_

_**Angel of Death (Secret)**_


	2. Chapter II: Just one of those days

A/N: Yo guys, how are you doing? I have done well. Besides a couple of people complaining about my stories I have been good. And before you say anything or post anything I know my grammar is bad. So bite me, cause I have looked for a Beta reader for more than 6 months and I got Nothing.

Anyway on to the story.

Oh before I forget I was able to find a female version name for Dante, Vergil, and Nero. So from now on if you see these three names you will know who they are.

Dante(Male) - (Female) Damia

Vergil(Male) - (Female) Veda

Nero (Male) - (Female) Nena

So female Dante, Vergil, and Nero are now named Damia, Veda, and Nena. I made sure the first two letter match so you will know which sibling is which. So lets say Nena is with Naruto. Basically its female Nero with Naruto. Simple right?

This is also to save my sanity and maybe some of you guys in cause future chapters come out you won't think Dante, Vergil, and Nero are still guys. Yeah don't want that.

* * *

**_Naruto: Pairings?_**

**_Onyx: Idk. You guys pick. Also guys for the shake of my sanity and you guys I want a female version names for Dante, Vergil, and Nero so no one thinks they are still guys. Naruto's other sibling will be sitting pretty for a while._**

**_Naruto: When will I meet them anyway?_**

**_Onyx: Classified._**

**_Naruto: (Sighs)_**  
**_loneonyxwolf doesn't own DMC or Naruto... Nor any of the stories that might cross similar to some aspects of other stories._**

* * *

**_Chapter II: Just one of those days_**

Naruto Sparda is in his Clan Compound listening to some jazz music after meeting with the old man about his team on where he will meet them. And how he will keep both his shinobi Career and Clan head responsibilities. Seeing as Naruto is both Clan Head and a Shinobi Genin he has to balance out his responsibilities just right or he will fall behind on both. Meaning he is going to busy as fuck almost all the time.

A knock at the door lets Naruto know he has a visitor.

"ITS OPEN!" Naruto shouted from the couch, he wasn't going to get up. Not when he is this damn comfortable and has a good song playing.

The sound of a door opening and closing, along with heavy footsteps are proof that it isn't his childhood friend Aki whom is visiting for two simple reasons. One the foot steps weren't running at all. And two there was no shouting out of his name so he knew it wasn't Aki. so that must mean its someone he knows or a pair of Genin Ninja delivering his papers he has to fill out for the Hokage.

Naruto opens his icy blue-silver eye to see Kurenai Yuuhi standing in the hall way near the entrance to his living room... The only thing being is she is wearing causal black jeans, black shinobi shoes, a white tank top hardly hiding her small D-cup breast and smooth creamy skin tone. Her eyes are the same exotic red, and all her make up is present. She looks beautfil and amazing attractive. Her warm smile and loving eyes she shows him make his cheeks wanna turn a slight pink. She was a perfect 10 on her body. Her slim slender figure both fit and well toned. She had amazing curves and just the right amount of muscle to make her smooth skin feel firm to the touch.

_'odd, what is Kurenai-hime doing here?'_ Naruto thought confused.

Naruto calmy sighs and sits up. He motions for her to sit with him. Which she takes the offer and sits next to him.

"Kurenai-chan are you on your day off? And why are you here?" Naruto asks some what in a lazy tone. Don't get him wrong he was highly affectionate to Aki, Kurenai, and Anko. They were the closet females he has as friends... Well no that wouldn't be right.

"I came to congratulate you on becoming a Genin. I heard from the other two senior Jounin they wanted to take you but the Hokage giving them someone else. I wanted to know if you know what team you were placed on" Kurenai said with a warm smirk on her red lips. Naruto just shrugged in an uninterested fashion. He knew he was going to be paired with Aki and someone else. He told the old man he wanted to be placed there on his team but most likely will since he is more of a frontal assault type. Nephilim were known for their sword skills and varying other skills but illusions and other arts like Genjutsu were never any Nephilim strong suit.

So most likely he will be placed on Team 7 whom is always used for Assault, Recon, and many other destructive fronts. Team 7 is also known as a team that is more well-rounded and less specialized than Team 10, Team 8, and Team 9 whom were more of a specialized force.

Plus the fact Both Aki and him have the highest chakra levels out of everyone in the class, not to add the other facts that he and Aki are brilliantly pair and have trained together for a several years with his dad helping out before he disappeared. He and Aki still trained together. Aki prefers more of the direct approach while Naruto favors a dodging and attacking combos. Both were close range fighters so to balance him and Aki out they needed a a Mid to Long range fighter.

But Naruto can handle long-range thank to the Guns his dad made for him. And seeing as both guns are energy-ish like weapons Naruto doesn't need ammo. So he has unlimited ammo on hand unless he runs out of 'chakra' which he can recover with only a few minutes rest.

Being Nephilim has its advantages. High speed regeneration and high stamina is sure one of them.

"I most likely going to be put on Team seven anyway with Aki-chan. So I am not worried about alot" Naruto says as he lays back down to enjoy the music. He misses or doesn't see Kurenai face twist into anger at the name Aki. But the look is quickly lost after she realizes she might not be impressing Naruto. It was no secret among her friends that her and Anko are smitten with the young heir. She just wanted to know what he thought of her.

She has no idea why he was so damn dense.

To bad that is another common trait among Nephilim... Or was that Naruto just in general?

Naruto and Kurenai relax as the music fills the room and the silence become more dominant between them. Kurenai mind is going over what to do to gain Naruto's attention and affection. He is the only person whom is nice and kind to her... And some what blunt but he is better than Asuma, Kakashi and kami don't get her started on Might Gai (I always see it spelled Gai or Guy. I am going with Gai)

Plus he is an adult now thanks to being a shinobi so she can try (And some what fail) to seduce Naruto. Though his interest in females have been unknown since the academy. It is rumored he like girls his age or older. So being the 'curious' one of her like group she set to find out. Though this day must be just one of those days Naruto relaxes and doesn't do much. He will most likely cook his own meal today which if Aki hasn't noticed she will most likely come and be with her best friend out of the village.

Literally that girl only friends can be counted on one hand. One being Naruto, Ayame, Teuchi, and the Hokage she has no one else that cares much for her. Naruto being with her since they were kids. In fact if some can recall Naruto and Aki has always been a tag team of sorts always together. Though they are both close range fighter their teamwork is nearly flawless and sometimes showing better work than Two anbu's whom have years of experience ahead of the young Genin. Kurenai looks at the resting form of the young Sparda. His shining silver hair glistening in the sun light that is coming though the curtains.

As much she hated it, she wouldn't be a good sensei for Naruto. He was to upfront and sometimes rebellious. He even killed a couple of civilians because they annoyed hm or tried to attack Aki. What he saw in that hyper air-headed girl is beyond her. But then again She almost made Kunochi of the year if not for the fact she failed the first two times. Though the young sun-kiss golden blond had potential she wouldn't be able to get far if she didn't buckle down and got serious.

"Hello Aki-hime" Naruto spoke without opening his eyes. Kurenai blinked and looked to the hallway to see Aki Uzumaki Jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune. Kurenai's eyes widen in surprise as she never felt the jailer coming into the home.

Aki or formerly Naruko Uzumaki is a sun-kiss golden blonde girl with twin pigtail, a hear shape face and a light tan and creamy skin tone. She has cerulean blue eyes without any pupil making them seem to shine like gems. Her body is slender and fit giving the look she has of an hourglass, her breast are a large C-cup, and a nice plumb ass that makes even Naruto wanna grab. He long slender legs are toned and clean-shaved leaving them a smooth touch. She looks one year older than she really is. She has a cute nose and three whisker marks on her cheeks giving her a more animal look.

Many believe Aki is the most attractive female to come out of the Academy in a while though no one has a chance getting with her since she like Naruto... Alot.

Aki is wearing Black style shinobi pants, a black and orange leather jacket that stops at her slender waist. For a shirt she wears a black thin shirt with fish net armor underneath. At her right and left thigh is a kunai holster, sitting on her right and left side of her waist is a Tanto sword. She also wears black shinobi sandals. around her forearms are burnt color orange medical tape, and finally around her neck is a blue crystal gem that Naruto got her.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Aki all but shouted and jumps the heir to the Sparda Clan. Naruto however only lets out an 'oof' as the sudden weight knocks some wind out of him. Straddling on his waist Aki looks at the heir with her bright blue eyes an innocent expression... Though one can wonder why she is ignoring the existence of Kurenai.

Naruto sweat drops already knowning what she wants. "Wanna study Fuinjutsu or train?" Naruto asks?

"Train" She replies and runs to the training grounds. Naruto shakes his head and apologizes to Kurenai, after that Naruto goes and gets some Justu scrolls and goes with Aki.

Naruto however misses the fuming face of Kurenai as she stumps out of the Clan Compound swearing curses of plenty. Naruto hears her leave (Thank you Nephilim hearing) and uses one of his lesser powers to lock up his house and set the alarm since Aki pretty much lives with him away.

* * *

**_Training Grounds (Or Back Yard)_**

Naruto is sitting on his training grounds with Aki at his right looking over several scrolls. The scrolls are each marked by color so they can know what they will open before even looking inside the scroll.

Purple scrolls contain moves and fighting stances Naruto's father left for him.

Forget Scrolls contain Fuinjutsu and anything that has to do with the art which Naruto and Aki took a shine to at a young age.

Blue scrolls contain Varying amounts of Non-elemental jutsu such as Shunshin, Kage Bunshin, and anything in between.

A light green has medical books and scrolls and other such information on medical practice that Naruto can dive into thanks to his 'special chakra' that can heal. So this scroll is solely for him. And seeing his Angel energy has natural healing abilities this can help him on improving control over his power.

A Black Scroll contains taijutsu styles which is more for both, but more Aki than Naruto since Naruto prefers to use a sword.

Red scrolls are more of Naruto's eyes only which Aki understands seeing she isn't a clan heir. (If only she knew)

A white scroll labeled 'Document' which Naruto writes in keeping track of his Nephilim powers and how they evolve, change, or if develops a new power seeing he doesn't know much about his race period.

and finally the Gray scroll that has a seal array Naruto made so they can figure out their Elemental Release instead of getting chakra paper. Seeing as there is five of these each for both Naruto and Aki meaning they will test their element release sooner or later.

"Ne ne, Naruto-kun can I ask you something?" Aki looks at her best friend but he only let out a 'Hmm' sound letting her know she has his attention as the silver head boy plays with the scrolls carefully picking what he wants to practice on. But first he wants to know what Element release is most aligned with. So he grabs his five and places Aki Five in front of her whom she stares at the scrolls intently.

"What are these gray scrolls for? They aren't one of your crazy Fuinjutsu creations are they?" Aki asked with a slight smirk.

During one of Naruto's experiments on Fuinjutsu he made a Truth Seal so who ever wears it can tell nothing but the truth. But it back fired and went boom in front of him. Lucky for him he is basically immortal and would take more than a stick of TNT to kill him. But damn it hurt like a bitch.

"They are Element Test Seals. They will test our Element release" Naruto says ignoring the raising taunt that Naruto try to pull leaving the blond girl to pout cutely before schooling her features.

"You mean the element stuff Iruka-sensei told us about?" Aki asks with a tilted head as she recalls that brief discussion with her older brother figure.

"Hai, by channeling our chakra we can tell our dominate Element to our weakest. These seals will tell us which ones. Grab the scroll that has the number '1' marked on it. It will test your strongest element. Each scroll with have a different reaction. Lets say if I have Fire then the scroll will burst into flames showing not only that I have that element then it will also show how strong that element is. " Naruto said as Aki did as she is told. Aki Nodded at this. Naruto always had a way of going around things that they weren't suppose to look at but being Naruto he will advance in anything he studies whether it be Fuinjutsu of Ninjutsu. He will always learn at a more advance pace than others.

Both Naruto and Aki grabbed the scroll marked '1' and Naruto toke a deep breath. Nephilim from what his father knew at most had four elements they can master which are the easiest for them. But being a not human limits Naruto's Element release to 8 or more Elements instead of the five they have in this world.

The main 8 are Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lightning, Gravity, Light, and Darkness. This doesn't including other elements Like Ice, Lava, Time, Sand, Pure Energy (Spirit), Wood, Metal, Celestial, Space, Chaos, and in some very rare cases Life and Death. Those are just some elements Naruto can have but honest he really wants something that will not make him stand out.

Being A Devil and a Arc-Angel increases Naruto's chances of having a 'never before seen' element before like he could have Gravity or something like he could have a Celestial Element and if remembers right those elements are passed down genetically. He is really hoping that his mother doesn't have some weird Element cause he knew his dad's Main element is Darkness. Later on Sparda trained with Ice, Lightning, Time, Light, and finally a bit of the Spirit Element.

Then again his father was or still is in a Class of his own seeing as he could Kill some gods without much trouble. Though his father never could take of a Primordial God.

Those are monster you don't ever wanna fuck with or have the pleasure in meeting.

"I will go first show I can show you an example" Naruto said as he pushed half of his 'demonic' chakra and half of his 'Angelic' chakra into the scroll. Naruto waited for a good few minute till the scroll sudden got torn into small ribbons and Naruto gained a shallow cut on his palm from the wind element. The Scroll... Well nothing remains of the Scroll.

"My strongest Element is Wind it seems" Naruto says more to himself than Aki. He figured thanks to his Nephilim status he would get something uncommon but it seems he is mistaken. But lucky for him the Element Wind here is one of the five elements here in this world.

Looking over to Aki Naruto watches his best friend push her chakra in getting the same element as him, but a less violent result. Naruto smiles at this seeing as Wind can be more of an offense element than a defense. But one thing is clear his Wind element is stronger than hers.

This leaving Aki to pout cutely again at her best friend because he had beat her again.

Naruto's only reaction was to smile with a small smug look on his face.

* * *

_**Naruto Sparda Stats**_

_**Age: 12 (Looks 14 to 16)**_

_**Threat: High A-Class.**_

_**Skills: Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Fuinjutsu.**_

_**Race: Nephilim (Devil/Arc-Angel)**_

_**Father: Sparda the Dark Knight.**_

_**Mother: Sonja the Arc-Angel.**_

_**Siblings: Damia, Veda, Nena, Hope, Rose, Iris.**_

_**Devil Arms: Force Edge, Yamato, ?, ?, and ?**_

_**Guns: Eris and Alexia**_

**_Pairing: Unknown_**

**_Elemental Releases Thus far: Wind and Lighting.  
_**

* * *

**_Aki (Or Naruko) Uzumaki Stats_**

_**Age: 12 (Looks 13 to 14)**_

_**Threat: Low B-Class**_

_**Skills: Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Kenjtsu.**_

_**Race: Human (Jinchuriki)**_

_**Father: Minato Namikaze**_

_**Mother: Kushina Uzumaki**_

_**Weapons: Twin Tantos, Kunai, and Shuriken.**_

_**Pairing: Has a Crush on Naruto Sparda.**_

_**Elemental Release: Wind and Fire.  
**_

* * *

_**Thoughts on the new Naruto chapter:**_

THAT"S IT! I Am KILLING SASUKE AND GIVING AN OP AKI AND SHE WILL FIGHT ALONG SIDE WITH NARUTO TO KILL MUNDUS! Sorry guys but Sasuke is all but an idiot in my book. As soon as he mention killing all the Five Kage I literally face palmed, but I used my floor and my face.

And i am sure you have you own thoughts on this matter but the matter of the fact is he is doing what would continue the 'Cycle of Hatred'. Not stop it, and it still feels like he is acting like a crying baby bitch to me. WHY WASN't THIS PRICK KILLED OFF FROM THE BEGINNING IS BEYOND ME!

Any I back to this story. Yes I cut the story short. But its this chapter pupose was to show Aki and naruto friendship and a tad bit of this a that.

Hopefully you picked up some clues.

_**And Yes i meant when I said Aki will have the BA (Bad-ass) version of the Rinnegan.**_

Sorry but I had it with Sasuke. I was willing to give the guy ONE More chance but he had to go and FUCK IT UP!


End file.
